I am Gaud
by Maza
Summary: When a new blader appears calling herself Gaud, the championships are shaken up. But when she claims the father of her son is Tala, things sky rocket. But why does Tala not want anything to do with his son? [TalaxOC]


Well, this is my first Beyblade fan fiction. Enjoy.

* * *

Stepping into the BBA Building, a girl held a small two year old boy in her arms. The girl herself had short, chin length deep purple hair which was spiked up in all different directions. She had pale skin, with a few freckles and striking green eyes. Her attire consisted of an olive green military shirt with the two top buttons undone, a loosely tied black tie, fishnet arm warmers and tight PVC leather pants tucked into big black platform boots with steel capped toes. She had a huge silver belt with a buckle in the shape of a wolf hanging off her elegant hips, and lots of big gothic rings on her fingers.

The child she had slung in her arms was small with pale skin, eyes like his mother and startling red hair with two strands falling in front of his eyes. The girl had dressed what the people thought to be her son in a white long sleeved shirt with matching pants, and black trainers **(A/N: I think the American word is sneakers?)**. The girl confidently strode up to the woman at the reception desk. Smiling, the woman casually asked, "May I help you?"

The teenage girl did not smile back, instead she replied, "Yes, actually, I need you to track down all the Beyblade teams that were entered into this years **(A/N G-Revolution Championships)** world championships." Her voice was soft and smooth.

"Do you have a particular reason for such an event?" The woman asked, whilst typing into her computer.

"Yes. I would like to be entered onto a team for the next tournament."

"I'm sorry, unless you are in a team yourself we cannot place you in one already." The woman replied, she looked at the child being held in the girls' arms. The boy looked back at her, and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, but you will, because my father is the most famous and dangerous Russian Godfather in Moscow, and unless you do as I say, I'll have to make daddy come down here and he won't be very happy." The girl threatened.

The receptionist paused, and began typing on her computer. "So, which team would you like to be placed on?"

Kenny hung up the phone. He walked back to where Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson, Daichi and Hilary were sat watching television. He turned of the TV, ignoring the complaints and stood in front of everyone.

"Mr. Dickinson was on the phone. He said he wants us all to come to the BBA in one hour." Kenny explained.

"It's short noticed isn't it? Did Mr. D say why?" Ray asked.

"No, just that all the other teams would be there and that it was supposed to be important."

"It might be something to do with a new tournament." Tyson said, getting out Dragoon. "And I can guarantee that we will win!" He stood up, and punched the air. Max stood up with him and started laughing.

"It has been a while, four or five months since we've seen all the others yes?" max said, he too was excited for a new tournament.

"Indeed. It should be good to catch up with everyone." Ray added.

"Shouldn't we start making our way there now? We don't want to be late." Hilary told them, and they all set off.

Arriving at the BBA, the BBA Revolution met up with the White Tigers, PPB All Stars and Justice 5 who were already there waiting.

"Hey Tyson!" Lee greeted them. "Any idea what's going on?" he asked.

"Nope, but we bet it's something to do with a new championships" Tyson replied, getting everyone else excited.

"It would be great to battle again with you Tyson, and I won't be so easy on you this time." Garland said, as Crusher, Mystel and Brooklyn nodded in agreement.

"Where's annoying Ming Ming?" Daichi asked, shuddering as he said her name.

"Oh, she's busy; she said she'd be a little late. You know how she is, always got to make an entrance." Brooklyn told them.

The doors opened and in stepped the F Dynasty and Barthez Battalion. Matilda and Julia ran up to Mariah and they all hugged and screamed, causing the males to sigh.

"Great, now all we're waiting for is the Blitzkreig Boys and then we're al here." Tyson told them. No sooner had he said this, when Tala, Spencer and Bryan arrived talking in Russian amongst themselves. A further five minutes passed when Mr. Dickenson approached them all asking them to step inside his office.

"You're probably wondering why you're all here." Mr. Dickenson started only to be interrupted by Tyson.

"A new tournament right? Don't worry Mr. D you can count us in!" Tyson stood up.

"Yes, there is a new tournament coming up, but there's also another reason." Nearly all the bladders looked puzzled. "There is a very talented blader who lacks a team, and she will be entered into the championships as a member of one of you." Mr. Dickenson finished and looked at everyone's puzzled faces.

He pressed a button to his secretary and told her, "Can you send her in now please." A few minutes later the door was opened and everyone stared at this purple haired girl. Tyson, Daichi, Ray, Garland, Brooklyn and several other boys stared at her beauty. Then all eyes focused on the child.

"This is Gaud Fedorov." Mr. Dickenson introduced her, and she nodded in return. "She's a very talented blader and has won numerous small competitions. Now I'm going to allow her to be placed on one of your teams, but that will decision will reside with you all." Mr. Dickenson left to let everyone get acquainted while Gaud looked at everyone in the room, until her eyes settled on one certain red head.

Hilary stared at Gaud, and decided to break the ice. "So, where are you from then Gaud? She asked.

"Russia. Moscow to be precise." Gaud hitched her son up in her arms.

"Is that your brother?" Mariah then asked, wanting to know the answer to what everyone was thinking.

"This is my son…Leo." Everyone was silent for a while. That is, until Daichi said loudly enough for everyone to hear,

"He looks like Tala!" Everyone looked at Tala, then to Gaud and then to Leo in her arms. Gaud looked at Tala, and he looked at her.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Tala is Leo's father." Gaud stated. All eyes fell on Tala, who just looked at the floor. Even Kai looked surprised. Bryan nudged Tala and smirked.

"Niiiiice." Bryan said. Tala just slumped down. He knew he recognised her from somewhere and now he knew.

"Tala has a son?" Tyson said, his voice loud and obnoxious, "When did that happen?" he looked at Tala, who glared at him. Tyson decided to do what's best for him and shut up.

"Well that explains the similarity in appearance." Ray said. He couldn't believe Tala was a father. He couldn't believe Tala didn't know he was a father.

"As much as I'd love to share my personal life with you all, can we discuss which team I am to be placed on, and not what Tala and I got up to a while ago?" Gaud said, she wasn't defending Tala, but everyone thought she was.

"That depends on how strong you are. Do you have a bit beast?" Garland asked.

"I am strong. My bit beast is Imaginarious. He can take on the form of any other bit beast I command him too." Gaud explained. She placed down Leo who just clutched at her boot.

"She can go with the BBA Revolution." Hilary said. She didn't know why, but she liked this Gaud girl.

"But what about Max, Ray and Kai?" Asked Tyson.

"Max will be with the All Stars, Ray with the White Tigers and Kai with the Blitzkreig Boys." Hilary told them. No one objected.

Gaud just looked at everyone. It was obvious to them that she was the silent type. It was only when Leo started to cry did everyone once again want to know about the Tala, Gaud and Leo situation.

"Wow. Tala, I'm amazed at you." Rick said, clapping the Russian on the back. He still hadn't said anything, and it didn't look like he would.

"Yeah, who knew you had it in you?" Miguel said. Gaud sighed.

"Look, I'm sure we all want to know about what happened, but now is not the time, so can everyone butt out." She said, her voice was vicious.

"So, which team shall Gaud be placed on?" Mr. Dickenson entered the room, breaking the silence.

"Yes, she'll be with the BBA Revolution." Tyson told him.

They all couldn't wait for the new tournament. Especially to see what Gaud could do, but most of all they wanted to know about Leo. As all the teams left the building, a crowd was gathered and Gaud was at the center of it. Questions were constantly being fired at her, and it was only until Leo started crying again that everyone shut up.

"Awww, he's so cute!" Mariah came forward. "May I hold him" she asked.

"Sure." Gaud gave Leo over to Mariah and she bounced him up and down. Leo laughed while Mariah just smiled, causing Matilda, Julia and Hilary to want to hold him. While all the attention was on Leo, Tala approached Gaud.

"We need to talk." He told her, and the two of them walked of a few meters away.

* * *

Please review, this is my first fan fiction.

If anyone would like to see some pairings, just mention them and I'll gladly consider them.


End file.
